1989
The following events occurred in the year 1989: Events June *The Ordinary Wizarding Levels are held for students sorted in 1984, during which Professor Tofty spies on Jacob's sibling under orders from the Ministry of Magic. *Jacob's sibling, Merula Snyde, Bill Weasley, Patricia Rakepick and a fifth person (either Penny Haywood or Charlie Weasley) enter the Portrait Vault. After Jacob's sibling defeats the Hungarian Horntail guarding the vault, Rakepick reveals her alliance with R and attempts to kill the students. The students attack back and Rakepick escapes. Jacob's sibling enters the vault and reunites with their long-lost brother, but their reunion is brief as Jacob leaves to go after Rakepick. *The portrait curse is broken. September *A statue curse causes a Hogwarts student to be petrified. ]] Individuals that started at Hogwarts Gryffindor *Angelina Johnson states her seventeeth birthday was in October 1994. Therefore, she was in her sixth year then and left school in the 1995-1996 school year *Lee Jordan states Lee Jordan was in the same year as Fred and George Weasley meaning he would have left school in the 1995-1996 school year *Alicia Spinnet states that Katie Bell was "the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had joined in his first year". Alicia was still a member of the team the following year, since she is mentioned to be on the team in the . This means she left following the 1995-1996 school year *Kenneth Towler *Fred Weasley "Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts" in the 1993-1994 school year so they can only have started in the 1989-1990 school year *George Weasley Hufflepuff *Cedric Diggory "Diggory was a fifth-year" in the 1993-1994 school year so he can only have started in the 1989-1990 school year Ravenclaw *Roger DaviesRoger's at least two years older than Harry Potter since he was captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team from at least 1993 to 1996 and Fleur considered him old enough to go to the Yule Ball with when she declined Ron. Therefore, Roger left Hogwarts following the 1995-1996 school year Slytherin *Adrian Pucey Unknown *Patricia Stimpson Individuals that Graduated from Hogwarts *Bill Weasley[https://www.hp-lexicon.org/2004/05/02/the-age-of-the-weasleys/ HP Lexicon - The Age of the Weasleys] works out that Bill was born in November 1970 meaning he started Hogwarts in September 1982 and graduated in 1989 *Emily Tyler , Emily Tyler was shown to be in the same lessons as Bill Weasley, meaning that she graduated at the end of the 1988-1989 school year too. Behind the scenes ]] *20 January: Louis Doyle, who played Ernie Macmillan, born. *8 February: Dani Harmer, who played an Extra, born. *22 February: Actress Charlotte Skeoch who portrays Hannah Abbott is born. *13 March: Actor Harry Melling, who portrays Dudley Dursley, is born to Joanna Melling. *28 April: Jack Bagley, who played Student, born. *27 June: Actor Matthew Lewis, who portrays Neville Longbottom, is born to Adrian and Lynda Lewis. *21 July: Actor Jamie Waylett who portrays Vincent Crabbe is born. *23 July: Actor Daniel Radcliffe, who portrays Harry Potter, is born to Marcia and Alan Radcliffe. *21 August: Actor Robert Knox who portrays Marcus Belby, is born. He died in 2008. *7 September: Hugh Mitchell, who played Colin Creevey, born. *1 October: Actor Louis Cordice who portrays Blaise Zabini is born *12 October: Eleanor Columbus, who played Susan Bones, born. *18 November: Actor Luke Youngblood who portrays Lee Jordan is born. *18 December: Tony Coburn, who played Teenage Lucius Malfoy, born. *Actor Kenneth Branagh who portrays Gilderoy Lockhart in , marries Emma Thompson who portrays Sybill Trelawney in and . Notes and references External links * See also *Dating conventions pl:1989 89